creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Elfy (Świat Fantazji)
Elfy - humanoidalna rasa, jaka zamieszkuje w czasach Nowej Ery wszechświaty Fantazji. Jest niezwykle zróżnicowana, a także niebywale zdolna arkanistycznie. Kulturowo stoi na poziomie średniowiecza z powodu feudalizmu w swoich państwach, niemniej jest wysoce zaawansowaną cywilizacją pod względem technologicznym. Elfy zamieszkują szereg planet, wszechświatów oraz terenów w międzywymiarze, niemniej za swoją ojczyznę uważają tak zwane Planety Diamentowe, jakie są im najbliższe pod względem zdolności do życia oraz faktu, że stamtąd właśnie pochodzą najstarsze znane imperia elfickie. Biologia Elfy mają zwolniony metabolizm, wskutek czego starzeją się wolniej, a dzięki podatności na Arkany również dłużej. Elfy płci męskiej uchodzą za niezrównanych snajperów oraz za wyjątkowo doskonałych szermierzy posługujących się stylem dwóch mieczy. To właśnie na Planetach Diamentowych, oficjalnie planetach macierzystych tej rasy narodzili się najlepsi pionierzy strzelania wyborowego, a także najbardziej atrakcyjne modelki całej Fantazji. W wielu wypadkach cierpiały od ludzi, orków, demonów oraz kagaranów. Największą z ich biologicznych przewag okazały się między innymi w postaci sokolego wzroku w oczach, przez co mężczyźni są świetnymi strzelcami wyborowymi, jak również dzięki wyczulonemu słuchowi. U kobiet uroda jest uważana za jedną z najpiękniejszych. Często mają one okrągłe piersi, długie blond włosy oraz niebieskie oczy, przez co wykształcił się stereotyp elfki, jako istoty o urodzie i często nawet charakterze aryjskim. W wielu burdelach elfki pracowały jako prostytutki, ale nie obyło się również brak elfich kucharek, zielarek czy nawet wojowniczek. Istnieje wiele legend odnośnie elfich wojowniczek, między innymi o rudowłosej modelce, jaka została dzielną wojowniczką i pokonała następcę Wszechwybrańca Michała Brotenskiego przed zniszczeniem Fantazji. Starzenie się u elfów jest wolniejsze u ludzi, przez co zachowują młody wygląd nawet w sile swego wieku. Rodzaje elfów *Elfy Słońca *Elfy Księżyca *Nocne Elfy *Mroczne Elfy *Morskie Elfy *Górskie Elfy *Piaskowe Elfy *Śnieżne Elfy *Elfy Dżungli *Białe Elfy *Czarne Elfy *Żółte Elfy *Upadłe Elfy *Wysokie Elfy *Elfy Gwiazd Historia Planety rodzinne Elfy pochodzą z tak zwanych Planet Diamentowych, bogatych w surowce globów w nieznanym wymiarze stworzonych samą myślą Reinkarnatów. Ponoć ukryli ich w czasie swego upadku, aby Sługi nigdy nie ośmieliły się ich wypaczyć czy też znaleźć. Elfowie żyli w swym wymiarze wkrótce się jednocząc w swym układzie i rozpoczynając kolonizację kosmosu. Rywalizacja odmian rasy sprawiła, że zaczęli się coraz bardziej nienawidzić. Rósł rasizm, a wkrótce zaczęła się stuletnia wojna, jaka podzieliła rasy. Planety Diamentowe zostały nazwane tak, ponieważ ich góry pełne były szlachetnych kruszców, tak jak księżyce, a każda z grup uważała swoją za klejnot w koronie. I tak istniały Elfy Dżungli żyjące niczym Aztekowie, Białe Elfy przypominające Europejczyków czy też Mroczne Elfy, żyjące w podziemiach. Wojny Unifikacyjne Sytuację zmienił fakt, gdy elfy opanowały Arkany. Rosnące zainteresowanie sprawiło, że zapomniany już elf postanowił wypróbować plagiatyzacji. To sprawiło, że jego uczniowie odlecieli w nieznane, a następnie rozmnożeni jak króliki rozpoczęli atak na wszystkie pozostałe frakcje. W tym momencie elfy zjednoczyły się pod wodzą kobiety o nazwie Nuri an Galla, która rozpoczęła Wojny Unifikacyjne. W ich trakcie w ciągu około 50 lat Nuri zjednoczyła niemal wszystkie elfickie planety i księżyce w układzie, a następnie poprzez wygnańców elfickich zwanych Elfami Gwiazd, gdyż byli teraz rasą żyjącą na stacjach kosmicznych i we flotach. Wojna trwała razem z Unifikacyjnymi i przez ponad 150 lat. Nieliczni dezerterzy postanowili stać się częścią elfiej społeczności, innych zaś kompletnie wyrżnięto. Natychmiast po wojnach rozpoczęła się odbudowa potęgi pod jednym wspólnym sztandarem. Wtedy to jednak rasa ta nabrała sobie takich cech jak arogancja, wywyższanie się, wymądrzanie się, hedonizm czy nadmierne upiększanie się. Również jednak zapanowała epoka postępu oraz apogeum potęgi kultury elfickiej. Łupieżczy Exodus Mniej więcej w okresie około 9 tysięcy lat przed Chrystusem, gdzieś w Epoce Wczesnej Nowej Ery odkryli bramy prowadzące do międzywymiaru. Tak zaczęła się ich bytność w Fantazji. Elfy jednak nie szły za często drogą pokojową - walczyły z każdą napotkaną przez siebie frakcją czy cywilizacją, uważając się za najwyższe osiągnięcie ewolucji istot rozumnych. Powybijali wiele ras, (Świat Fantazji)|lykantropów] zagnali do gett i rezerwatów. Podobnie było z rasami spoza rodzimej galaktyki. Elfy sprowadzały wszystko na swoje planety, aby zmienić je w najbardziej piękne miejsca we wszechświecie, jednocześnie prowadząc istną gospodarkę rabunkową. Panowało również niewolnictwo, kobiety wielu ras zaciągano w niewolę, aby trudniły się prostytucją u bogatych szlachciców, a mężczyzn zaciągano do niebywale trudnej pracy w kopalniach. Niedługo później napotkali inne rasy, wśród jednej z nich technologie znacznie wykraczającą poza kogokolwiek. Imperator Urael IV postanowił oszczędzić ich, gwarantując nietykalność oraz przeprowadzając szereg reform, w trakcie których doszło do wojny domowej i rozbicia, jednakże zakończył się Exodus Łupieżczy, a zaczął Pokojowy. Rasa napotkała wiele rozmaitych gatunków na swojej drodze, była też w szoku gdy odkryła, że istnieje więcej ras podobnych do Upadłych Elfów oraz do samych elfów, jak na przykład ludzie czy wiele innych elfów. W swoim wszechświecie elfy całkowicie wytępiły ludzkość, a jej resztki włączyli poprzez mieszane małżeństwa. Wielki Upadek Okres Pokojowego Exodusu zmienił nieco mentalność elficką, niemniej nadal pozostawali rasą arogancką. Wkrótce jednak w wieku XIII nastał Wielki Upadek. Okres ten nastał przez przejście sił Aliansu Sług za Kordon Wasali Zakonnych i Morze Straconych, co rozpoczęło wielką inwazję na całą Fantazję. Elfy poniosły w wojnie dotkliwe straty, a nosiła ona miano Szlaku Plag, ponieważ za Aliansem ciągnęły się rozmaite choroby, w tym zombifikacja. Mnóstwo kobiet stało się w tym czasie banshee, a mężczyźni zmienili się z czasem w szkielety. Dodatkowym problemem była Wyprawa Umiszotena - wojenna kampania Cesarza-Mumii, który zaatakował zarówno ziemie Centrum, jak i Hastadariusa. W wyniku tego ożywiał całe osady, zmieniając poległych w nich oraz na polach bitew w swoich żołnierzy. Jego cel był ambitny - zmusić Centrum, aby uznały przywrócić mumie w grono ras Centrum oraz razem ruszyć na Sługi. Jego ultimatum odrzucono, wskutek czego jego szkielety, mumie, ożywieńcy i golemy ruszyły na Fantazję celem zdobycia Kompleksu Wielkiej Ciemności oraz Centrum i tym samym przejęcia władzy nad światem. Elfom pomogły wówczas niemalże wszystkie istniejące w Fantazji rasy zrzeszone ze stolicą całej cywilizacji. Mimo wszystko jednak rasa ta doznała secesji wielu oddalonych od siebie wszechświatów, w wyniku czego nastąpił upadek rasy. W wyniku inwazji populacja elfów zmniejszyła się nawet aż o 90%. Przez 300 lat elfy były rzadko spotykaną populacją, zamknęły się w swoich imperiach i nikt ich więcej nigdy nie widział. Wszelako kontakty ożywione panowały, jednakże elfy mordowały każdego, kto tylko przekroczył ich granice. Mroczna Wojna Elfy powróciły w wielką politykę w XV wieku miary Gai Bermudii. Zaczęły być liczniejsze, ale nauczyły się, że arogancja je zgubi, wskutek czego albo zmienią swoje nastawienie, albo wymrą. Zaczęli być bardziej tolerancyjni, stali się otwartą populacją, chętnie mieszkali obok wcześniej ignorowanych gatunków. Ludzie i krasnoludy zaczęły się nawet mieszać z nimi, w wyniku czego powstawały hybrydy, jednakże spotykały się w elfim społeczeństwie z dosyć sporym ostracyzmem. Przez następne 4 wieki cieszyli się dużym poważaniem u innych ras. Często elficcy wojownicy służyli na wojnach ze Sługami, Chimerami czy barbarzyńcami. Do czasu. Kolejnym kataklizmem była Mroczna Wojna, rozpoczęta przez Michała Brotenskiego, Wszechwybrańca Sług Hastadariusa, który liczył na ostateczne zniszczenie sił Centrum. Zamiast jednak zamierzonych 6 lat unicestwienia głównych sił wynikła trwająca 31 lat wojna na pełną skalę, jaka przetoczyła się przez całą Fantazję. Elfy przyjęły na siebie ogień jako pierwsze, toteż wiele z nich zginęło w walce z siłami Brotenskiego. Gdyby jednak nie działania młodej elfickiej komandor zakonnej Antolii van Rogh niewątpliwie świat by upadł 100 lat przed Wojną o Fantazję. Współczesność W dobie Wojny o Fantazję oraz Epok Wojny Zimnej, Wyzwolenia i Wielkich Zmian elfy stanowią podstawę cywilizacji Fantazji skupionej wokół Centrum, jako jedna z najliczniejszych ras, znacznie ustępując w liczebności ludzi, ale prześcigając takie gatunki jak na przykład Chimery. Elficcy mężczyźni pracują często w profesjonalnych kuźniach i fabrykach, tworząc prawdziwe dzieła sztuki w charakterze broni lekkiej, złotnictwa lub biżuterii, a elfickie kobiety pracują jako prostytutki, modelki, artystki lub fotografki, rozwijając fantazyjną sztukę. Wiele elfów kopuluje z innymi gatunkami, w wyniku czego występują pół-elfy ludzkie, krasnoludzkie lub nawet wampiryczne. Kultura Elficka kultura nastawiona jest na piękno, wdzięk i delikatność. Swoją architekturą przypominają starożytne cywilizacje ludzkie obszaru śródziemnomorskiego lub dalekowschodniego, z racji faktu że elementy świeckie przypominają kulturę minojską, ateńską i rzymską, natomiast świątynie i wiele innych obiektów sakralnych ma wygląd chiński lub też japoński. Rzeźby przedstawiają bohaterów legend i historii, niektóre postacie mają nawet zasłonięte intymne miejsca i ukazane są w roli umięśnionych mężczyzn z mieczami lub pięknych kobiet z piórem i książką, co ma symbolizować elfickie umiłowanie wiedzy i sztuki. Ich język jest często podobny do galijskiego i celtyckiego, starożytnych języków wielu ludzi. Rząd Tak jak ludzie czy większość innych ras elfy nie mają jednolitego rządu. W większości ich rządy do demokratyczne monarchie, w których istnieje parlament, a władzę często dzierżą albo wszyscy, albo tylko arystokracja i klasa kupiecka. Z racji bycia gatunkiem politycznie konserwatywnym rzadko można u nich dopatrzeć się republik, a co dopiero istnienia państw pogrążonych w anarchii, gdyż uważają że ład na ich ziemiach oznacza spokój i harmonię. W przypadku anarchii jednak dołożą wszelkich starań, aby takową zdusić, jednakże jeśli chodzi o reformacji podchodzą do tego z dystansem, wspominając wojny między swymi gatunkami na Planetach Diamentowych. Doktryna militarna Elfy w siłach zbrojnych radzą sobie doskonale w roli snajperów, strzelców, zwiadowców oraz arkanistów, ale również wyjątkowo świetnie sprawdzają się w walce wręcz i bronią białą w postaci szabli i rapierów, jakie sobie z lubością upodobali. Elfy z Gai Bermudii jednak odstają od tego. Często byli widziani w charakterze skrytobójców, przez co w KLABie widywani są jako doskonali piloci do misji pod osłoną nocy. Najsłynniejsze u elfów jest połączenie ich umiejętności sztuk walki oraz szermierki ze strzelaniem z broni dystansowej oraz Arkanami, dzięki czemu wykształcili doskonałe umiejętności dostosowania się do każdego otoczenia bitewnego. Są również prastare szkoły uczące elfów strzelania z łuków na daleki dystans oraz z karabinów snajperskich, zależnie od przyjętego stanu technologicznego. Stąd też pojawił się u wielu kultur wielorasowych stereotyp elfa-snajpera lub elfa-łucznika. Religia Elfy w swych pierwotnych religiach są zbliżone do starożytnych terrańskich panteonów z Europy i Azji. Wierzą w przodków oraz w bogów i demony, jednakże nowoczesne ruchy religijne również znalazły swych wyznawców. Wiele elfów kultywuje druidyzm, jak również są też takie, które wierzą we Wszechojca lub Mroczną Wieżę. Wielu innych młodych elfów stało się też ateistami lub wyznawcami Wiary Nexusiańskiej czy Kościoła Simowego. Ekonomia Ekonomia elfów opiera się w rolnictwie o wysoko wydajne zboże oraz słodkie owoce i gorzkawe warzywa. W przemyśle podstawą jest odzież i broń do walki wręcz, jak również artykuły o charakterze metalowym i jednocześnie lekkim. W usługach elfy przeważnie stawiają na handel, głównie kosmetykami, dziełami sztuki czy lekami. Niektóre elementy ekonomii są jednak również oparte o handel bronią i masowe imprezy. Polityka Elfy nigdy nie prowadziły małej polityki, ale wielką i imperialną politykę, skierowaną ku monarchii konstytucyjnej. Z racji swej konserwatywności mało było reform w ich historii, a jeżeli już to tylko i wyłącznie wymuszone. Umiłowanie spokoju w państwie wynika z ich stanu myślenia - państwo spokojne i uporządkowane to naturalne odwzorowanie porządku całego kosmosu. Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Rasy (Świat Fantazji)